The present invention relates generally to a stator for use with a sealed compressor.
Sealed compressors are utilized in many refrigerant compression applications. In a typical sealed compressor, a pump unit is incorporated within a hermetically sealed housing. A refrigerant is introduced into a suction chamber in the housing through a suction tube. Typically, an electric motor drives a shaft which powers the pump unit. The refrigerant passes over and cools the motor.
One type of sealed compressor is a scroll compressor. A scroll compressor includes two opposed interfit scroll members each having a base and a generally spiral wrap extending from the base. One of the two scroll members is driven to orbit relative to the other. As the wraps orbit, compression chambers defined between the wraps are reduced in volume. After being compressed, the refrigerant is passed to a discharge chamber.
The motor of a scroll compressor includes a motor rotor positioned within a stator. Stator windings carry electricity through the stator, driving the rotor and causing the shaft to rotate. In prior compressors the stator is bolted or glued into the housing.
Typically, a stator is formed of a plurality of plates. In prior sealed compressors, the plates are typically coated to secure the plates together. Recently, the stators with coated plates have also been force fit into the housing.
The present invention relates to a stator for use with a sealed compressor.
Although preferably useful in a scroll compressor, the invention could also be used in other types of sealed compressors.
The motor stator of the present invention is formed of a plurality of uncoated plates force fit into a housing of a scroll compressor. As the diameter of the outer periphery of the plates is slightly greater than the diameter of the inner periphery of the housing, the force fitting process secures the plate in the housing. As the uncoated plates are force fit into the housing, a tool presses the uncoated plates together to eliminate any looseness which exists between the plates at the outer periphery. By this process, a substantially solid motor stator is formed. Once the stator is inserted, a motor rotor is positioned within the aperture formed by the inner peripheries of the plates. Since the plates are force fit in the housing of the scroll compressor, a coating is not required to secure the plates together.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a lese expensive stator motor for use with a sealed compressor.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.